Stealing Soma
by Sandy122777
Summary: The rich and spoilt Prince Soma ends up on the streets of London. Lost, alone and without Agni, he gains the help of two street kids, Angel and Ty, can they return the prince back to his life of luxury before he drives them insane?  Eventual Soma X Oc


** - Stealing Soma - **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Being poor sucks.<p>

There's no doubt about it.

Its true, living on the streets of London is pretty tough, there are a lot of rules you have to follow, not the rules that the rich people know of, but different rules, Street Rules. But me and Ty know them off by heart, and if you don't know them, you learn them pretty quick.

Ty's my best friend, always has been, always will. We grew up in an orphanage together. We both hated it their, the whole building looked as though it was going to collapse at any minute. It was old and mouldy, even the wall paper was falling off. Their were about 40 kids there, from ages 3 to 17. We were there for about 5 years until we ran away. They looked for us for a while but soon gave up.

As soon as we left the orphanage we change our names. Ty's name used to be William, not a bad name I thought, but he wanted something more interesting so he called himself Tiger, Ty for short. As for me I was called Maria. Its an alright name but I change it to Angel. Ty joked about it saying that I was nothing of the sort "You should change your name to demon!" He laughed patting me on the back. I shrugged it off and ignored him.

We were a pretty good team. Ty and I. But we weren't the only people on the streets. There were also a lot and other gangs that we tried to stay clear of.

The worst thing about being poor is that your always hungry, you can never find enough to eat and when you do find something its usually taste like crap. But crap is better than nothing, so you take what you get. And if by any strange chance you found something good then it usually gets stolen, I'd know, most of the times I'm the one stealing it.

"Angel! You've got to try this!" Ty roared as he flew through the already broken door of our 'house' It wasn't much of a house, it was an attic to an old building that had been closed down. It had a door that lead out onto the roof and if you climbed up the drain pipe onto the window ledge and onto the roof it was easy to get to. He came and sat down crossed legged in front of me. I looked up from my book and frowned.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

He ignored me and pulled something out of his pocket. It was wrapped in a while cloth and he laid it out in front of us both. "I stole it off some old guy,"

I frowned "what is it?"

"I dunno, but it's the best thing I've ever tasted!" He grinned, his black fringe flopping in his face. I picked up the strange food. It look like some kind of bread bun but inside was some sort of sauce. I hesitated before taking a bite. The bread melted in my mouth and the sauce was amazing, I was lost in the complexities and yet the simplicity of it. I must have zoned out for a while cause Ty had to shake me awake. "So what do you think?" He smiled. I stared at him open mouthed, speechless.

I took and breath and sighed "Heaven,"

Ty pondered this "yes, that's what it is, Heaven,"

"We need to get some more of this." I said looking back to the last piece of Heaven sitting on the white cloth.

Ty nodded "Yeah, but something this could won't come cheap."

"Well then we'll steal it." I said putting my book away and standing up. I dusted off the old brown dress I was wearing and the long, baggy, pants I wore underneath. Neither of us bothered about what we looked like. We were both sickly thin, and pale skinned. Ty had black shaggy hair that flopped in front of his face, and large blue eyes. I, on the other hand had very peculiar appearance. My hair was light blue and my eyes were a pink, almost red colour.  
>Once, some crazy old man saw me, thought I was a demon, screamed and ran away. Ty will never let me live that one down. A while ago I cut my hair off and tricked some merchant into thinking it was silk, I got some good money for that. But now I like to keep my hair long, although its gets in the way all the time, so I tie it up with a blue ribbon.<p>

Ty and I walked through the streets of London, mainly around the back alley's and away from the rich and posh people on the main roads. As it began to get dark, he showed me the place where he found (stole) the heaven. It was another back alley down near the wharf. I frowned "Ty, was this person a Richy or a poor guy?"

Ty thought back "uhh… well I don't think he was a Richy"

"Ok, so how could someone poor get something like this!" I said pulling the last piece out of my pocket.

"hmm…" he thought "maybe we could ask someone?" he suggested

"Are you joking?" I said seriously

"No." he said "Look at all those people over there,"

I turned to see a whole bunch of people queuing up in the cold dark streets, they were all poor and most of them were mothers with young children or old people. "What are they all doing?" I asked in amazement

"Lets find out!" Ty smiled grabbing my hand and dragging me to the back of the queue. "umm….e..excuse me" Ty said in his ( I'm only a helpless little boy) voice, tapping on the shoulder of an old women "What are you all doing?"

The women turned around in a fright and eyed the two of us with suspicious eyes. "Your not cutting in front of me!" she snarled "I've been waiting for hours!"

We both turned to each other with confused looks on our faces "well, lets just line up and see," I suggested to Ty. We both stood in the long line of people for a very long time, but as we got closer I could smell the faint smell of curry. It was the best thing we had ever smelt. By the time we were close the front Ty and I were both salivating and shuffling almost instinctively towards the food. As we got to the front I reluctantly let Ty go first. The smell of food was coming from a small stall set up on the side of the street. A man dressed in green and wearing a turban as mixing spices and cooking them in a pot, he rolled dough into balls and poured the curry mixture inside, cooking it into the bun. He worked extremely fast and seemed to cook with ease. Another boy handed the freshly baked buns to each person, Ty hobbled forward and was hand the bun with a warm smile from the boy. Ty nodded appreciatively and walked off to the side. I walked forward still is a daze from the strong scent of food. I watched with wide eyes as the man in green handed the fresh heaven to the other boy, he turned and smiled handing it over "careful its h-" he froze and began to stare at me. I went to take the Heaven but the boy still hadn't let go. I looked up to see the boy gazing at me with wide eyes. He was different from most people. He and brown skin and shoulder length purple hair, he wore what looked like solid gold earrings and a blue, red and yellow outfit with gold jewelry. He was obviously a Richy but there was something different about him, and I couldn't help from staring into his deep golden eyes….

"Soma?" The man in the turban said waking us both from our trance. Soma glance at the man before looking down and realizing we were both still holding the bun filled with curry. He instantly let go and looked away blushing. "uhhh….s..sorry," he stammered. I gave a warm smile

"no…its fine," I said quietly.

"Here!" Soma said handing me another Heaven "Have two,"

I smiled widely and took and them both gratefully. Soma smiled back. "Hurry up!" a grumpy man shouted from behind. I quickly rushed off, food in hand, back to Ty who stood waiting.

"What was that all about?" Ty smirked.

"Nothing," I said innocently.

"I can't believe you got two" he said obviously jealous "maybe if I batted my eyelids and pulled my 'charms' on him, he would have offered another to me as well."

"Like you have any charms," I joked playfully punching his shoulder. We walked back home laughing and mocking each other.

That was the first time I met Prince Soma Asman Kadar. Little did I know it would not be the last.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Hi Guys, I decided to write this story because there are so little fanfics about the fabulous Prince Soma, so this story will probably turnout to be Soma X Oc. This chapter was more of an introduction, but next chapter will have more of a storyline...

Please Review and tell me what you though : D

Untill next chapter - Sandy122777 (Sandy-chan)


End file.
